There are hand tools having handles that are partially hollow in order to provide storage for implements associated with these tools. For example, a fastener-bit driver including a distal end defining a socket into which alternative hex-shaped screwdriver bits can be inserted for driving screws with different head types might include a handle within which there is defined a storage cavity for a plurality of fastener bits when not in use. The handle further includes a handle cap that can be removed in order to access the storage cavity and remove a stored fastener bit or introduce a fastener for storage.
Issues have arisen when such tools are displayed for sale in retail stores. For example, the caps come off unintentionally, and contents stored within the handle (e.g., bits or other implements) can fall out. Additionally, theft of the contents can also be an issue.
Accordingly, a need exists for a packaging solution that prevents unintentional dislodgement of the handle cap, and/or intentional removal of the same for purposes of theft, when a tool with a handle of the type described is displayed for retail sale.